Katie Calencia, Vladdie's Sin
by SaffiBlackFire
Summary: Katie is a new school girl, who gets to know her vampiric suspect, Vlad. Upon thinking that all the rumours about him are a joke, she gets to know him as a friend, but what happens when the vampire is eating out of her hands by the end of the school day? Vlad's sins are building on him, and when he finally comes out the other end, will he be able to live the same way again?
1. Finding

Young Dracula Fanfiction

The Unknown Schoolgirl

"Boring, right?" I murmur, making contact. He looks up at me from his written equations and smiles faintly.

"Yeah," The boy sighs, and puts a lid on his ballpoint pen. "Aren't we supposed to talk now? I mean, Mrs Dunecaste says we have to discuss Pi with each other?"

I blush lightly, remembering that I really don't know anything at all about Pi. I suck at maths but I excel at literacy and music. However, I know that I can't appear weak in front of a stranger; especially one that you suspect of being vampire.

"You first. Maths really isn't my strong point," I chuckle and look at the sandy-brown haired boy. "My names Katie,"

"Vlad," He smiles, and we shake hands, his surprisingly cold. "Pi doesn't stop. It just goes on and on a never-ending sum of decimals."

I gape at his choice of language. Back to fifty percent chance of vampirism, now.

"You any good at Literacy?" I ask, hoping that we can share an interest.

"Yeah!" he smiles and I swear I can see a hint of a fang in his wide grin. Unlikely, isn't it? Possibly my wants coming to life. Well, I now know that we can get along pretty well. We talk for what feels like ages before Ms Dunecaste calls us to get our attention. Even then we are still sharing interests, whispering through the lectures of the teacher. By the end of the first period, Vlad and I were walking together and chatting like best friends.

"Partneralbiet!" Herr Granter shouts and I turn to Vlad.

"Why are we always sat together?" he asks. "Is it the seating plan or something?"

I eye him suspiciously. Time to make fifty percent sixty percent.

"What's your surname?"

"Count,"

Oh. Big oh. Sixty-five percent. More likely than half.

"Is anything wrong?" he demands, with a voice like an angel.

"No, I'm fine. It's just that my surname is Calencia" I say, and we continue to talk about ourselves.

"My dad hardly ever lets me go out, my sister's teenage trouble and we live in a castle."

"Can I come round sometime?" I ask, attempting to boost the seventy percent to over ninety.

"Erm, well, my dad's not that good with guests, but for you, I'm sure I can arrange something!" he grins again, like its corny puppy love.

I smile back, forgetting that it's the middle of a German lesson. We share a moment of understanding.

"God, I've only known you for a morning and I swear we're already really close!" I laugh and look down at my unappealing desk in embarresment. He laughs too, as if to say, "I feel the same way!" I brush the hair out of my face and lean back in my seat. With nobody behind or beside me (except Vlad), this was an ideal seat.

"Vlad..." I cut my speech short, using my _innocent_ technique.

"Yeah..." He said, sounding a bit sarcastic.

"Are you a..." I couldn't finish. The words got stuck and I began to stutter. When my vocal breakdown finally finishes, I manage to blurt out the words

"Are you a vampire, Vlad?"

Every hint of a smile vanishes as he hears the question.

"N-no. Why wo-would you even think th-that?" he refuses to look at me.

"I'm so sorry, Vlad! If I've done anything to offend you, please tell me so that I won't do it again!" I beg, realizing that I could've offended him massively by asking that stupid question.

"Don't worry. Come round my house tonight and I'll show you something." He whispers

I smile. "Great! Can we walk home from school together?"

"I guess so..." He smiles and we both return to German.

_Riiiiing!_

The bell that I've been waiting patiently for highlights the fact that it's the end of school. Vlad and I jump up out of our seats and hurry through the doors, eager to get to his house. We walk for a while uphill before I see it-the gothic castle. Yes, they are vampires, or extremely odd neighbours.

Like a gentleman, Vlad opens the door and lets me go in first. I hear arguing coming from the room inside, a middle-aged and irritated male voice and a shrill voice of what must be the sister.

"Ingrid, go to your room!" booms the male voice, louder than before. The girl shrieks in frustration and marches up the stairs.

The place is gothic with red furniture and greyed walls. I love it.

"Excuse my father and my sister. They're always at each other's throats!" Vlad chuckles sarcastically. We enter the front room.

"Ahh, Vladdie! Welcome back, favourite child" he grins widely. Obviously a bit of favouritism there! "Who's this?!" he laughs and looks at me.

"Uhh..." Vlad stammers for a word. "She's my friend!"

I smile warmly, having deliberately removed my tie so that my neck was currently exposed and unharmed (at the moment). "Count Dracula, what an unpleasant surprise," I say, extending a hand.

WTF.

I don't usually swear but when some idiot Dracula decides that he wants to _kiss_ my hand instead of shake it, my record spills over. Coz the guy _kissed it!_

**Oh, but you wouldn't mind if Vlad kissed your hand, would you?**

What? I ignore the voice in my head and continue to greet the man.

"A pleasure to meet you," The Count greets and Vlad grimaces behind him. It looks so hilarious that I have to prevent myself from giggling. "Vladdie, this one's for me, got it?!" The Count pats him on the head and says "No bities!"

We both run upstairs, laughing. His room is large and has a massive four-poster bed in the middle.

"You're a vampire," I point out directly to Vlad, when it all quietens down.

He flinches and turns round.

"So what you going to do?" he says, voice stronger than ever. "Drive us out with pitchforks?"

I look horrified at the idea. "I think you're really cool. Anyway, why would I want to do that to my first friend?" I sit on the couch in the corner of the room with him. "Bite me," I giggle, pretty tired from my crazy day. "I like you, Vlad."

**Yes, yes you do. Now kiss!**

_What? Go away, mental head voice_

**No!**

"I like you too." Awkward moment! "Right, I'll get you a drink!" Vlad sits up and walks out slowly. I relax on the chair, only to find that there's an uninvited guest in the room.

"Where's the garlic juice when you need it?!" I yell, irritated. "What are you doing here?"

I hear wind rushing and a chill on my left shoulder. "You know about us," The thing says. Another rush of wind, except the chill was on my right shoulder. "Want to become a vampire, Katie?" I wasn't scared. Not at all. I flung up my leg and hear a hissing. "Kicking between peoples legs is only effective on humans, Katie." He laughed evilly, before taking a snap at my jugular. I back away, giving him my almighty death-glare. Instead of avoiding me, like all the year nines did, he flashed his eyes red. "No fair!" I complain. Anyways, I better be off. "Vladdie, help me! Your dads trying to bite me!" I giggle and run off down the stairs, leaving a very confused Count Dracula, to see Vlad waiting for me with two cups of orangeade.

"What?" he demands. "And I thought he was joking!" We both laugh and I explain to him about my immunity to hypnosis and seductive vampire prowess.

"Ohhh! So thats why I couldn't..."

Vlad pauses and I cant help but giggle like some sick (not in a good way) fangirl.

"What were you going to do, 'Vladdie'?"

He shuffles his feet and mumbles something that I cant here.

"Don' worry, Vlad, we all have fantasies!"

He jerks his head up and scowls at me for several seconds before suggesting that we go for a walk before his dad tries to bite me again.

So, we walk out of the castle and begin to chat again.

"God, I'm tired!' I smile, after walking all the way down the hill.

**Goodnight kisseeeyyy!**

_Foot off!_

"You want me to walk you home?" he says.

**Couple moment! Say cheeesee for the camera!**

_Where'd you come from anyway?_

I ignore MHV (mental head voice) and reply.

"Don' worry, anyway, it would be too like a couple!

**Don't ignore him, stupid! Listen to him and you can tell he already likes you!**

"Err, yeah too couple-like. Sorry."

I feel myself step towards him unintentionally and reach out for his face. What da hell am I doing? I can't feel my arms.

_MHV, where have you gone? Help meeee?!_

**Sorry, lovergirl, but its my job to make sure lonely gals like you get supernatural dudes like Vlad! Anyways, its me doing this.**

My fingers caress his cheek, again, not really meaning to. He makes no move to stop me and actually leans into me. I can't tell if his skin is soft or rough because of the loss of sensation and unintentional movement, but it doesn't matter. I have to get away from this place of odd movements.

**Kiss!**


	2. The Truth

The feared sugar-sweet-sickly voice echoes inside my head and the darkness that has taken over me places its lips on Vlads. This is the only time where I can feel my body and boy was he a good kisser! Actually, I didn't want to stop. I wondered what that loss-of-movement-thingy had poisoned my mind thought of kissing someone else for over a duration of five seconds had seemed wrong and discusting untill now, but we were there for ten!

"Sorry!" I blurted, feeling like a dufus, finally ending the kiss. Hahahaha lol. It's actually like I do fancy him a bit. Yes.

**Yes?!**

_Err, how about no?_

Dear MHV, please can you leave me alone? Santa, all I want for christmas is a welcoming to a mentaly peaceful head. Yours sincerely,

Katie Calencia

Thanks.

"I should be heading off now," I almost stammered out the words. And with that I ran, tears forming in my eyes.

"Wait, Katie!" Vlad yelled, suddenly unbounded from the paralized state he was in. Foot, he was a fast runner. He chased me round the street and in my drive to my front door and waited as I dove into my house. Mum didn't know anything about the kiss, or the tears that were streaming down my face.

"Welcome home, darling!" she called from the kitchen as I entered. Then, a knock sounded at the door. I ran upstairs, into my room, and jumped on my bed.

"Hello Mrs Calencia is Katie in?" Vlad smiled.

"Hello young man, what would you like to see my daughter for?" Mum asked in the even greeting voice she used so often.

"I'm Vlad, a friend from school, could I please present Katie with her bracelet? She dropped it at school and I brought it back for her."

My bracelet? I felt at my wrist for one, and the only skull one I wore out was still intact.

"Okay do you want me to give it to her?" Mum again.

"Would it be okay if I gave it to her?" Vlad asked earnestly.

"Ummm, alright then but Katie will be having tea in twenty minutes so you can chat if you want but not for long."

Vlad pounds upstairs and I see him pottering about in the hallway. Finally he sees me and we exchange glances as he sits on my stall.

"My sister was going to chuck this out but I thought you'd want it." He leans over and presents me witha beautiful red and black jewled bracelet.

"Thank you Vlad!" I grin at the beatifully gothic jemmed bracelet.

"Thought you'd like it." He begins mumbling again and I can figure out what he's talking about when embers begin to ensnare his cheeks. Awww he's so cute! What?!

_Bad MHV, stop making me think unnatural thoughts. Weave me awone!_

**I am leaving your head alone already, gal. It's all you!**

Hahahaha lol. It really can't be. Thats just damn impossible. Vlad breathes slowly.

"Was that genuine or a mistake?" he gestures outside and up the street. I dont know what to say. Really, this is embarresing. I'll just tell the truth, shall I? Na, I'm not mental. I'll tell him a clouded and unsure, but definite truth.

"It was genuine."

He looked at me with wide eyes and smiled.

"Sorry to admit this but you've just kissed a vampire."

I giggle.

"You thought I didn't know?!"

We both burst out laughing.

There's a elongated silence, before he askes me about whether I'd do it again.

"What, right here?"

He nods and says "If you don't mind."

I turn round suddenly and put my lips to his, kissing passionately. I don't know any breathing techniques so I hold my breath like I'm drowning untill I have to break away.

"Wow," he says dreamily, oddly unphased by the loss of breath.

"Yeah, why are you not gasping for air?" I pant, amused somehow. That was AWESOME!

"Vampire, remember."

"More like naturally good kisser."

Theres another silence before I come up with a good idea.

"Bite me, Vlad."

He turns to me and stares.

"What?"

"Ya see, I don't really believe that you're a vampire. Your family definitely are but you might be an exeption. Prove me that I'm wrong and bite me."

"No, dont do this. It's dangerous and I could kill you," He argues.

"If you want us to be together then I cant hang around while your dad tries to drain me. Please."

"Before I do it, you answer this for me. Why do you want this?"

I thought before regaining my slogan status: honesty is the best policy.

"I want you to leave an imprint on me, and listen to this, because this is one of the most deep and truthful things you have heard yet. For a start, you remind me of an old friend of mine, who I now no longer miss, because I met you. Then, you seem like the person who I've been waiting for since I was old enough to wish for people and presents. And finally I'm left presuming that you like me, which brings no less than glee to my previously alone and abandoned life."

He stares at me, like I made the most inspirational speech ever. Finally, the truth is out.

"Yes."

Thats all he says before he pulls me into a tight embrace.

"Thats how I feel." He murmurs.

"Bite me."

"Of course"

Its a quiet moment when none of us know what to do. Then, he pulls me tighter, his head in my neck. Its like an injection, points jabbing into the skin with unbearable force. But this, this was more sensual. He pierces the skin, blood flowing out of the deep wound. I whine softly, pain striking the area. He attempts to pull away, but I dont let him. Extasy grins at me through the pain and I smile lovingly. Its an unknown feeling that shoots me with stars. Its only when my vision starts blurring that I worry. Is he taking too much? Am I going to die? I sink down into his lap, seeing the darkness of my own mind. More blood flows out of me and I am almost certain thst I'm going to die. He breakes off as I sink to the ground, blood patting wetly on the floor

"I'm so sorry-" The last thing I hear is sad regrets before I completely black-out.

I'm trapped. Thats the first thing I imagine when I awoke. Usually, I lift my head straight up when I wake up in the morning but this time I now have a painfull lump on it where I banged it on top of the thing where I was trapped. Surely I wasn't mistaken for dead? Wait. Was I dead? I dont really know. God, my heads painfull! I attempt to remember what the hell happened to me. Ok, Vlad was in my room and we were talking. And? Oh. Big Oh. I remember it all now. How could I be so stupid? I irritedly felt my neck. It hurt to touch. Because there were two pronounced bite-marks there. Damn! It was seriously painfull.

"Lemme out!" I yell. "I'm not FREAKING dead!"

"I said LEMME OUT!" I scream again.

Wind swoshes past the outside and the _lid (?) _lifts up.

"Hello Katie." Annoyingly, its Vlads Dad.

"What da HELL are you doing here?"

He gives me a questioning stare.

"You said LEMME OUT!" he impersonates me.

"Yeah, but why are you here and what am I doing in a co..."

I nearly passed out again. It all fits into place. I was dead. This wasn't a dream. I. Was. Dead. No, UNDEAD. It killed me to admit. I was a freakin VAMPIRE and that was bloody AWESOME!

"Yes Katie. My son lost controll and because he likes you so he couldn't bear to see you die. Why did you ask him to in the first place?"

"I-I wanted to be bonded with him. A-and I thought that was the best way."

The Count nods and understands suddenly.

"I see. Now I'm giving you a choice. If you chose to accept your fate, you can either stay here or build or find another clan. I would reccomend the first option, though. If you chose to not-"

I pause him.

"Being a vampire is awesome. I like your son too much to leave and I always accept what has happened. Anyway, why would I want to leave when there is plenty hell here?!"

He grins evilly and laughs.

"I thing my Vladdie has chosen the perfect friend to change. I don't offer everyone a place at my Castle but you seem special enough."

I laugh too.

"So I really am a Vampire then?"

"Yes."

"Awesome! Can I fly and turn into a bat?"

"Yes. Would you want to go out hunting later and catch some local peasants?"

"Of course."

"Vlads in his room. You'll find him easily. He smells like a breather."

With that, the Count flew off. I jumped out of the coffin, still coming to terms with realitly. Vampires were real. I am one of them. I was created by my boyfriend (I think) who I am now going to find by sense of smell. I sniffed the air. Never before had there been a more beautiful scent in my life. I ran to it, up stairs and along corridoors as it became more persistant. Finally, I barged through the door. There, in the middle of the room was my good friend Robin Branaugh, sat on a red velvet couch, wrapped in his cape. I attempted to keep myself sane but he smelt so delectable.

"You?!" we both cried. "What on earth is going on?

"Okay, I'll explain. " He says, and I let him continue, wanting to know what was happening. " The Count locked me in here telling me that a vampire would come in here and bite me, turning me into one of them. Why are you here?!" Robin clamps a hand over his mouth, realizing that he spilled a dark and deadly secret. Now it all fitted into place.

"He set me up!" I whine. "The Count told me that Vlad would be wherever the nice smell was!"

"OMG YOU'RE A-"

"VAMPIRE-?!"

"-MEAL?!

We both yell at once, causing a racket.

"I'm meant to bite you." I whisper. He looks up, suddenly silent, and grins.

"No, Vlad nearly killed me."

"WHAT?!" Robin yells. "VLAD NEVER BITES ANYONE!"

"SHUT DA HELL UP ROBIN!"

I scream at him, causing absolute silence. We both stare and wet ourselves laughing as I dive-bomb on the couch.

"Are you going to do it when?" he asks. "I dont mind if it kills me."

"Nah, I'd rather die of hunger."

And then it hits me. A burning wrench hits my stomach and my throat. Never before have I wanted Robin Branaugh this much. I have to use Vampire Sprint to flee to the other part of the room before I sink my teeth in.

"Whats wrong?" he starts coming over to me.

"BACK OFF!"I yell, like I'm the lead singer in a Screamo song.

"Bite me."

"No go way!"

"Do it."

"Nyoo!"

Suddenly he bursts out laughing again.

"You ain't a Vampire, you're just Katie Calencia, my friend the little softie." He reaches out to tickle under my chin. His hand stops in mid air as I flash my eyes red.

"Wanna bet?" I grin.

"Hell YES!" He yells as I bite deep into his wrist. Now everyone will think he's been self-harming, AGAIN! Hahahaha

He tastes so nice, and i dont know if I can bring myself to stop when he slumps down next to me. Hes so helpless and the taste fills me up, I gorge in it for a while as I live in the dreamland. Its only when I hear him moan that I stop.

"That was awesome..." He groans and I pull him back on the couch.

**A/N: I was bored, and couldn't be bothered to put an A/N in previous chapters, so now I am! YAY! I adore Vlad, but that's just me. Anyway, PM me or anything, even review. Please? Even if The review is saying the truth about Its crappiness? YAY. Can't be bothered to write much now, but maybe in next chapters? Please review for me? I will make more! But I am not a pushy author!**


End file.
